


Final act of kindness

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, F/M, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: When a rouge rebel group ambushes a First Order base an officer, close to Kylo Ren got wounded. The Order won and life goes on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Final act of kindness

The planetary system was further away from the Centrum, yet three star destroyers flew lazily around it. They ‘re sole purpose was showing of the power of the First Order. Their attention was turned to the moon of the fifth planet. There was a bigger, advanced Resistance base down there. In theory the Order could have just blasted out from orbit without even leaving their ships, but there was a twist here. The base, as it was with many other bases, was built partially in an old mine. A mine, that was still rich with raw materials that were needed by the Order. They created a clever, multi stepped plan of attack where, because they had to spare the mines, couldn’t use as many AT-ATs as it would have been desired, so they opted for the sheer amount of storm troopers.

An attack like this needed a ground command centre. The heart of the action, set up in a safe place, guarded by troops, manned by officers and strategic and medical droids. The first waves of attacks went according to plan, the Rebels felled back, more and more closer to their last home base. Captain Phasma was mostly with her troops, but sometimes managed them from the command centre. General Hux stayed aboard the Finalizer’s bridge, he had other things to attened and also they looked for any ship that would’ve tried to flee. Kylo Ren was also planet side. He and his own special troops did the ‘dirty’ jobs.

Then it happened. They got ambushed. The command centre. A handful of rebels who couldn’t get back in time went rouge and decided on a suicide mission: make as much damage as they could before their death. They waited and when the small window opportunity came, they brutally and mercilessly seized the moment. It only lasted for twenty minutes. New troops flooded the place and with clockwork precision ended the fights.

She woke coughing up blood. Her head and the place around her were spinning. She had no idea where she was, not on a space ship, somewhere else, somewhere where it was way too loud. Then a sharp pain flashed through her. Slowly she tried to push herself up to one elbow – then she saw her body. Or what left of it. Her right hips, lower belly, thigh were destroyed by a blaster shot. It was beyond saving. She wanted to scream, but the pain pushed her back into unconsciousness. Everything went black again.

Kylo waited silently with his troops, he was about to lead the next attack against another rouge group, when his Commander moved next to him. “Lord Ren, there was an ambush against the command centre. It has been dealt with, it wasn’t that devastating but there were some losses. You wish to go back?” Up to that point Ren’s mind was so engaged in finding the hiding rebels; he didn’t register the pain that pooled at his right side. But when he realized what the Commander said, he was grateful for his mask, because his face was twisted in pain. The voice modulator took care of his voice, it echoed nothing. “Yes, gather your man, we’re falling back.”

When the knight with his man got back to the centre, it was swarmed with storm troopers, technicians were running around nervously, strategic maps were drawn and evaluate. He looked at the Commander next to him. “Regroup and recharge your man and be ready as soon as you can. I’ll be back shortly!” The storm trooper nodded shortly. “Yes sir.” Upon hearing it, Ren turned away and disappeared among the crowed.

A strong grip and shake woke her up again. Her vision was clouded and her brain had problems analysing the images but there was a dark figure crouching above her. She made a guess and hoped she was right. “Lord Ren?” Her voice was weak and lifeless. He slowly and gently put a hand on her shoulder as a comfort and slowly scanned her body. She was beyond saving. It was a miracle she was even alive. He braced her shoulder firmer and with a gentle push he was in her mind.

She barely made sense but somehow registered his presence and tried to concentrate. “Don’t” she heard him soothing her in her mind. It was a familiar feeling and felt good and peaceful. “I don’t want to die.” She thought. He felt that she didn’t want to admit it, not to him, but still, the admitting calmed her. A paradox he marvelled. “It’s all right. We all had to die, and you did well today.” His voice was honest and simple. He felt her smile tiredly even though her face showed only the inner pain that was eating her up. “Thank you!” These were her last words, before she succumbed into unconsciousness and not even he could find her anymore. But as a last act of kindness he held onto her fragile mind and eased her pain and passage into death.

Then everything went black. He pulled out and looked down to her lifeless body. He stayed in that crouched position for a long moment then with a sudden movement stud up and signed for his troops.

Kylo Ren was angry. He wanted to destroy something yet a weird and scary calmness settled upon him.

“Commander.” Even through the mask’s voice modulator he could hear that Ren was in a foul mood. “Pick your men we’re going to the front line.” The commander nodded tightly and signed for his men and a few minutes later followed Ren into battle.

When Hux arrived the fighting were mostly finished. The troops were getting back, their otherwise pristine white armours looked dirty but they still moved strictly, precisely. A proud smile played along Hux’s lips. There was an important rebel base here, and while they could’ve had just eliminated with a few well aimed laser cannon beam, yet they choose the hard way, to make a statement. A statement that they have the overwhelming power in every way. Then he looked around. Where is Ren? Naturally he choose to be down there and not waiting it through up with him. But he should be back now either way.

“Captain, where is Lord Ren?” He asked the captain standing at his side. “Last information is that he is with his troops, he’s hunting down the few last men.” Hux rolled his eyes. Typical, he thought. Anyway, this was a glorious moment and he won’t let Ren ruining it for him.

A few hours later Hux was about to board his transport ship when he saw Ren and his men appeared. They looked even worse than the others; even Ren was in a bad shape. There were multiple cuts and damages on his robes and armour. Hux stepped to him. Still smiling proudly. “Hunted down everybody?” His voice was glee. “You’ll get my report.” Was Ren’s answer and left the admiral. Hux drew up his eyebrows and looked after the knight. One thought, at last he would appreciate this victory…

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this among my stories, I wrote this almost three years ago and even I'm curious how I wanted to continue it...but sadly I left no notes to myself so that's all I could salvage.  
> Moral of the story: leave notes of your plot bunnies! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading this and have a nice day!


End file.
